User blog:Koldoom42/Kreate-a-Kombatant Entry: Barnabas
Biography Born in Auschwitz, Germany, Barnabas was one of the members of the Black Dragon clan to be abducted from an early age. Even still a novice, he becomed a high-ranking member in the clan and of course a terror of the world along with his fellow mercenary partner Kano . Still dealing with people from Netherrealm and Outworld, he disagrees to work for the sorcerer Quan Chi. He had a feel that the demon sorcerer betrays the clan so Barnabas wanted to toke him down, but he didn't know that it will costs his life. Quan Chi nearly killed Barnabas but instead doing it, the sorcerer took the reblious member to the darkest pits of the Netherrealm to live the rest of his life in. Having a false feeling of safe that his fellow members will come to rescue him, he finally understood that the Black Dragon never rescues anybody. He lost all the hope, his sanity and of course nearly lost his life. After 13 years into this hell, the Thunder God Raiden heard his call for help, so he did released Barnabas. Barnabas was finally released, but the marks of his torment remains forever on his skin but also with new powers and super strenght, mind and hearth. He joined Raiden's forces to destroy Shao Kahn, but his only goals were to have Quan Chi's head haning by a chain and the Black Dragon destroyed. Appearence/Personality Barnabas is more of a balanced person, hanging between massive and agile. Wearing a black hood along with a black bandana around his neck to cover his burned face, a bronze rusted armor aquired for becoming a high-ranking member along with a laser chest just like Kano's but hanged by four chains in the form of a X. Some bronze camouflaged leg armor also very rusted and some boots with spikes for escaping more easy. Barnabas is hard to be described as a good person thought his aligience and appearence. He could be calm at rare times but the anger inside him is easy to find since being locked and tormented in the hell itself by the villanous sorcerer Quan Chi. Also feels very upset that the Black Dragon betrayed him in such way. Barnabas can be also described as an anti-hero. Combat Characteristics He might be considered a heavy type character due to his heavy mauls, but the fact is that he is really fast, exactly like a ninja warrior. He has dashing attacks and projectiles making him an offensive type. He has problems with the timing of his teleport since his powers were aquired during his torment but he always can require to the help of his speed. Special Moves: *Spin-acer: Barnabas spins a single time both of his maces making the opponent to go across the screen **Spin-Hell: Barnabas spins really fast 5 times dealing alot damage. *Tank Rusher: Barnabas charges his maces through his opponent. *d X-Ray Move: Fatalities: Headache: '''Barnabas punches his opponent with the mauls leaving them into the ground. Then he charges his mauls making them glow red and smashes his opponents skull leaving only the remains of skull pieces and splaterred brain. '''Hunger for Bodies: Barnabas charges one of his mauls making them glow red and impales it on his opponent's gut. Then souls comes out of the opponents mouth followed up by blood coming out of their mouth and eyes then exploding leaving the sould roam. Other finishers: Babality: Barnabas wants to lift his maces, but being so hard for him to lift, he lifts himself so high making him to fall on his butt and start crying. Ending Mortal Kombat (2011) Ending: "After Shao Kahn's brutal defeat, Barnabas, the atrocious living soul has his anger the same as he had during the course of his years of torment during killing all the members of the Black Dragon clan. His anger slowly was descreased until he finds Quan Chi. With so much anger, attacked the sorcerer crushing his bones and torning his flesh apart. The sorcerer begs for mercy, but the atrocious living soul has no mercy to his tormentor. As he promised, he hunged Quan Chi's head to a chain as a trophy. His revenge was acomplished..... Stages Netherrealm's Fifth Plane: The darkest place on the Netherrealm which habits the most treacherous and darkest souls. Here, this souls are tormented for the rest of their existence. It also tormented the human form of Barnabas. This pit includes a statue of a demonic skull which is used as a furnace for the most dangerous ones. And in the background, there are seen spiked pillars with skulls impaled on them coming out of the lava surrounding the pit. Intro/Outro *Barnabas comes out of the ground creating a hole in which red souls are coming out and smashing his mauls on the ground afterwards. *Barnabas smashes his mauls into the ground apparently creating a shockwave resulting the "fourth wall camera" to break and Barnabas pulls out a evil smile. Character Relationships Trivia *Thought he looks so deformed and burned to the bones, Barnabas is still alive. *Some of his attacks are derived from the combat style that the russian army Spetsnaz are using also his special attacks are called after the German terms from the WW2. *Barnabas is one of the two characters to be betrayed by a faction or a person, in his case betrayed by Quan Chi and Black Dragon. The other one is Kitana who was betrayed by her step-father Shao Kahn. *The concept of Barnabas was that no other Black Dragon (aside from Kano) was in the new Mortal Kombat game. P1020792.JPG|Barnabas P1020837.JPG|Barnabas face Koncept Art P1020839.JPG|Barnabas hood Koncept Art P1020840.JPG|Barnabas armor Koncept Art